


A Little Piece of Heaven

by wewillalwaysenduphere



Series: Oh Lord, Heaven knows we belong way down below [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Dean Deserves to be Happy, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Fluff, Happy Winchesters, M/M, SO FLUFFY, Sam Deserves to be Happy, Sam is kinda dominant, Secret Relationship, Slow Dancing, after a hunt, and you know what they are, but more in a protective kind of way
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-05
Updated: 2016-06-05
Packaged: 2018-07-12 07:50:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 832
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7093141
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wewillalwaysenduphere/pseuds/wewillalwaysenduphere
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Whispers against his ear, lyrics describing the story of their life, longing tunes waking up desires long forgotten. Promises mumbled against his throat, vows kissed into his skin. Love painted all over his body.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Little Piece of Heaven

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this from 3am to 5am while roleplaying something very depressive, just needed them being happy as compensation. Also, I listened to 'I Just Died in Your Arms Tonight' at least twenty times. (Just saying this to justify the lyrics ^^)
> 
> Enjoy :)

_Dean and Sam walking into a bar after a hunt, simply wanting to relax. Some old song is playing, couples dancing closely, no one paying attention to them as they order some beer and sit down in a booth far away from the dance floor, not opposite, but next to each other. Sam slides in first, Dean second and he leans into Sam, Sam putting an arm around him, no word is spoken. They simply sit there, tired but happy, not feds, not hunters, not even brothers. Two men going out, nothing more._

No one noticed them, no one cared. For once they fit in. Sam slowly stroked Dean’s upper arm, small movements, barely visible but there, and Dean relaxed into it, leans even more into Sam, laid his head down on his shoulder, slumped against him. As unwound as he would ever be. And Sam’s eyes are closed, his nose buried in Dean’s hair, he smells like cheap shampoo and aftershave and Dean, something so unique, something no one else ever smelled like, something like home.

He lazily nipped at his beer, not even interested in getting drunk, just because. Dean is the same – as much as he liked to drink these days, he wouldn’t want to miss a single second if this, of having Sam in a way he would never be able to have him on a hunt, or when anyone they knew was around. He was humming lightly, cheesy love songs playing but he doesn’t care. He hates them the same way he hates chick flick moments – not really.

The light is dim, some purple and blue headlights showing dark figures on the dance floor, slowly swinging from side to side, just hanging on, arms slung around each other, whispering to each other. Every couple in their own world, paying no attention to what was happening around them. Dean looked at Sam, barely turned his head to do so. Sam just raised an eyebrow, smallest possible movement, and Dean just looks over to the couples dancing. No word is spoken. Sam gives the tiniest of nods and Dean gets up, just leaving his beer behind, not really thirsty anyway.

Sam follows close behind, taking Dean’s hand in his like it’s the most normal thing in the world. Right now, it is. He leads Dean to the dance floor, lets go of his hand just to pull him close, his arms around Dean’s waist, Dean’s arms around his neck. They’re not really dancing. They’re swaying to the music, among the other couples, a girl, barely twenty, smiling at Sam when she caught his gaze over Dean’s head. Not flirting, just thinking they’re cute together.

Dean never liked it that Sam was so much taller than him. Except on those evenings. Except when Sam was holding him like this and he could close his eyes, put his head on Sam’s chest and listen to his heartbeat. When Sam was holding him like he was the most precious thing on earth, when he knew in this moment he was the most precious thing on earth for Sam.

Sam loved it when Dean would allow him to hold him like this. Dean was so beautiful. His lips so full, his freckled skin so soft and smooth. His eyes so green for Sam they were the very definition of the colour. He loved it when Dean handed over control. When Dean followed his lead, not on a case, but when they were out like this, dancing. When Dean would cling to him like this, arms around his neck, head on his chest, letting Sam hold him.

They lost track of time. The small lights hitting them every now and then, but it was dim in here, and the songs flowed into each other, making it easy to forget the time. Making it easy to forget everything but the movement from one foot to another, easy to forget everything except Dean in his arms and Sam holding him.

They wouldn’t talk. Not one word the whole evening. They wouldn’t talk about it tomorrow morning. They’d get take out and jump into the Impala, Dean turning up his music, Sam complaining and asking him to turn it down. They’d not deny it had happened, but they wouldn’t acknowledge it either. They’d do it again as soon they were given the chance, but they never spoke a word about it.

 _Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_  
_It must have been something you said_  
_I just died in your arms tonight_

_Slowly moving, lips against lips, silky kisses, soft melodies, dim lights. Tender touches, fond looks, fingers stroking his neck. Whispers against his ear, lyrics describing the story of their life, longing tunes waking up desires long forgotten. Promises mumbled against his throat, vows kissed into his skin. Love painted all over his body._

_Oh I, I just died in your arms tonight_  
_It must've been some kind of kiss_  
_I should've walked away_

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave kudos/comments to let me know what you think!  
> Thanks for reading :)


End file.
